


Name of the Game

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!May, Voyeurism, dom!Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May was just looking for the name of a designer. That was her story and she was sticking to it.<br/>We will just ignore the dreams that plagued her about Skye in that damn jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name of the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/gifts).



She just wanted to see who the designer was on that jacket.

That was Melinda May’s story and she was sticking to it.

“May.” Skye said from the doorway of her room, seeing May standing in front of her closet.

“Skye.” She said, turning around slowly enough that she could slide her hands and what she was currently holding in them behind her back.

“What are you doing in my room, never mind my closet?” The slightest tinge of worry seeped into Skye’s voice.

“I was going to order a new jacket, and I did really like the way that one looked on you, so I figured I would get the designers name and duck out to do some shopping.” May responded, trying to lean back and put the wooden box in her hands back on its shelf hidden behind the clothes, and hoping that didn’t sound as lusty to Skye as it did to her.

“Yea? See because I figured that’s what this was when I saw you sneak in here, oh ten minutes ago. But I figured Miss Super Spy would be in and out in under five if she was just looking for a designers name on a tag, on one of two black leather jackets I own.” Skye raised an eye brow, putting her hand on her hip.

Melinda was never so thankful for years of training in controlling her outward emotions as she was in that particular moment. Inside she was panicking almost at the level she had the first time her mother had walked in on her and Maria when they were in the academy, but on the outside she was completely blank.

She really had intended to only find the damn jacket and then leave. But then as she was moving clothing aside she caught sight of the small wooden box sitting on the shelf normally hidden. And she managed to ignore it until she found the jacket, making a mental note that the designer was BCBGMAXAZRIA, thankful for her memory with a name like that. Then she was going to turn around and leave, prepared to put a substantial charge on her credit card, but then that damn box caught her eye. And really, what kind of spy would she be if she just ignored it. It was obviously something Skye wanted to hide, and that made Melinda more than a little nervous.

Which is how she found herself holding that damn box, the lid lifted to reveal a purple velvet lined interior with two silver balls cradled in spots that had obviously been made for exactly them, when Skye found her.

And now she was leaning back, trying to put the damn box back and come up with some reasonable excuse to why she had been in the other girl’s room for so long. Getting the box out of her hands was the first priority though.

“Have you seen that designer name? I was trying to find the damn jacket on my phone so I wouldn’t forget.” Melinda said, feeling the box hit the edge of the shelf.

Skye wasn’t buying it for a second, her eye brow raised as high as it would go. “So you are hiding your phone behind your back like a kid who just stole a cookie out of a cookie jar?”

_Shit. Shit! SHIT!_ With a last little nudge, Melinda managed to slide the box back on the shelf, which at least let her devote enough brain power to attempting to come up with another lie. “I got distracted by the rest of your closet. I own black tank tops and black jeans and that’s about it.” Melinda tried.

“Oh, so are you hiding an outfit that you were going to ‘liberate’ from me?” Skye asked, still unconvinced.

Melinda had actually skipped over pretty much every hanger that wasn’t holding something with black leather on it, but this is a lie she could live with. Blindly grabbing behind her, she lifted a hanger off and nodded slowly.

“Well are you going to show me? I mean I have great taste and all, but let’s see if you can pick out something that will at least look good on you.” Skye encouraged.

Quickly Melinda brought the hanger around front, taking a quick glance over it and deciding that she would much rather promptly melt into the floor than have the conversation that was about to happen. It would figure that the item she pulled of the rack was a maroon lacey babydoll.

Skye wasn’t sure if it was possible for her eyebrows to crawl any higher on her head, but they sure as hell tried.

“Got a hot date there, May? You and A.C. going out and you wanted something nice for him? I mean you could have just asked, you know either me or Jemma would have leant you something. Jemma’s collection is much more interesting than mine though, I have to admit.” Skye asked, hooking her thumbs in the back pockets of her jeans to keep from pinching herself to make sure this wasn’t a dream.

“Oh god, no.” Melinda groaned, hanging the damn piece of lingerie back up.

“So I guess we are back to question one? What were you doing in my room so long?” Skye asked again, taking a few steps into her room and shutting the door behind her. “Although I am starting to get an idea that you were snooping.”

“Snooping is such a – yeah, okay. I was snooping.” Melinda said with a frown. So much for being a super spy.

“And what did you find?” Skye asked, but she already knew. The only thing that was even remotely in plain sight was the wooden box that held her silver ben-wa balls. They were innocuous enough that she didn’t feel like they needed to be hidden quite to the extent of her other toys, but then again, she hadn’t accounted for Melinda May snooping through her stuff either.

“I- Well, uhm…” Melinda tried to start. She wasn’t innocent, she lived with Natasha for years after the Russian woman had defected and learned more than she ever had from any sex ed class, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t embarrassed about being caught holding another woman’s sex toys.

Skye took a few more steps toward Melinda, which in turn made her back up, the small of her back hitting the shelf as she tried to disappear into the clothes. It really would be too much to hope for the door to Narnia to open in the closet right then, Melinda briefly thought.

“You know, I don’t think I caught that.” Skye said, her voice lowering just enough to sound thick. Even with the space between them, Skye could see Melinda’s body shake just a bit and her eyes blow as the part of her that she was probably trying her damnedest to ignore, registered the primal sound in Skye’s voice.

Melinda cleared her throat, a little harsher than she intended to. “I, uhm, well I found that wooden box. It’s beautiful.” Melinda was internally screaming at herself, if she was just looking at the damned box than she shouldn’t have been so nervous.

Skye took a step closer, and Melinda couldn’t back up this time. “Did you open it?”

Melinda nodded slowly, not trusting her mouth at the moment.

“And what did you find?” Skye asked, watching as red burned up Melinda’s face.

“Nothing.” Melinda squeaked.

“Now, I know you are lying. What would you do if I lied to you like that?”

Thank god, a question she could answer with the military precision that SHILED had drilled into her start at the age of sixteen. “Report you to Coulson. Let him figure out what that means for you, whether it be more nanny bracelet or something else.”

“Is that what I should do to you?” Skye asked, leaning in even closer to Melinda.

“Skye. Stop.” Melinda said, putting her hands out and pushing Skye back just a bit.

Skye immediately stepped back, hands up in the universal sign for no harm intended. “Sorry. I miss read the situation.” And as an extra step she went to the door and slid it open.

“I need to know what’s going on here, Skye. You have me bouncing between being mad at myself for not minding my own business, to being pretty sure you are mad at me for the same thing, then you get in my personal space, start dropping hints.” Melinda said, running her hand through her hair once, only to realize it didn’t do anything to dispel the tension coiled in her muscles now. No, only one thing would do that, and they were currently grounded in Edinburgh, an ocean away from her normal club in New York.

“I was trying to feel you out. Rather poorly I guess.” Skye admitted, sitting down on the bed, letting the path from the closet to the door go unblocked. Skye was content to play games, but Melinda had said the magic word, so unless something changed Skye was going to let her walk out of the room, and file away the mental image of her wearing that maroon babydoll for the time being.

Melinda cocked her head to side, looking at Skye but not bolting for the door. “Explain.”

“That’s okay, I’d rather not. You can just leave May. We don’t ever have to talk about this again. Or you can tell A.C., I’m sure there is something in the handbook about sexual harassment that I didn’t read.” Skye supplied.

The space between herself and Skye was doing wonders for her thinking, and she quickly turned around grabbing the box before sitting down on the bed, putting it on Skye’s lap. “No, I want you to explain, because I need to know. And you can’t really sexually harass someone who was holding your sex toys without permission.”

Skye let her fingers dance over the wood of the box, her own nerves getting the best of her now. “I, well, I was trying to figure out if you like most type A personalities had a submissive streak a mile long.” Skye said in such a rush that there was almost no space between the words.

Melinda hummed before licking her lower lip slowly. “And if I do?”

“Really, May…”

“Answer me Skye, and if I do?”

“Well I guess that is my answer.”

“God damn it Skye. Answer me! And if I do?”

“I wanted to punish you, bend you over my damn bed and smack that ass that has been haunting my dreams for months until you were begging me to come!” Skye finally yelled, only to slam her hand across her mouth once she realized what she had said, and remembering the door was open.

A moment later Jemma stood in the doorway. “I thought that was strictly our thing.”

“Oh god, no.” Skye groaned, falling back on the bed, and slinging her arm over her eyes. “I’ll save you the trouble of reporting me and just go tell A.C. myself.” It was obvious Skye was talking to May without looking at her.

“And if that type of thing interests me?” Melinda asked.

Skye carefully moved her arm away from her eyes as she heard Jemma’s breathe hitch. “What now?”

“I said, and if that type of thing interests me?” Melinda answered, watching Jemma from the corner of her eye.

“Can I watch?” Jemma asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Skye sat up, pinching the inside of her arm hard. “Nope, totally awake.”

“Jemma why don’t you close the door.” Melinda suggested, watching Skye curiously. “For the record I have no problem being watched.”

Jemma almost clapped in excitement, sliding the door shut behind her as she stepped into the room.

“You – You are a sub?” Skye manage to squeak out.

Melinda nodded. “As you said, type A personalities.”

“And you want me to punish you?”

“If you want to dominate me, yes. And apparently Jemma wants to watch.”

Skye nodded slowly. “Limits?”

“Bodily fluids is my only hard one.” Melinda responded.

“Word?”

“Manscapeing.” Melinda said with a smirk.

“You will call me Mistress during a scene.” Skye said, before standing up and putting the box on her night stand for the time being, she had plans for those balls later. “Now strip.”

“Yes Mistress.” Melinda responded, pulling off her black uniform with practiced grace while Jemma took the chair at the end of the bed. Vest, followed by shirt, boots and cargo pants, until she was standing in only her black sports bra and matching boy shorts.

Skye watched, appreciation clear on her face, while her brain still tried to catch up. She assumed that was a side effect of dealing with Melinda, everything was the highlight of efficiency. “Why are you stopping?” Skye barked, noticing Melinda had stopped at her bra and underwear.

“I’m sorry Mistress.” Melinda murmured, pulling the offending pieces of clothing off.

“Better.” Skye said, slowly walking around Melinda to take her in for the first time. Scars peppered her skin like freckles might someone else. And much to Skye’s shock, she did not have a six pack that looked like it was carved out of marble, the ab definition was there, but hidden slightly by the softness of her curves. Dragging her eyes across Melinda’s chest she silently cursed sports bras, they made Melinda look like she had next to no chest but outside of their constricting bond, Skye was happy to see that was simply untrue. “God I want to ban you from wearing sports bras.” Skye whispered, cupping Melinda’s breasts, letting her thumb trail over the nipples.

“Why Mistress?” Melinda whispered back, her voice slightly breathy.

“It is a crime to keep these hidden away like you do.” Skye answered before pulling away.

“I concur.” Jemma chirped in, her lip bright red and swollen from where she kept dragging her teeth across it.

“Kneel on the bed, rest on your forearms.” Skye ordered a second later.

Melinda quickly followed the order putting her ass on display.

“You will count. Twenty-five.” Skye informed her before the first slight open palmed smack landed on Melinda’s pale flesh.

“One, Mistress.” Melinda almost shouted, mostly in surprise.

Skye made sure to vary the intensity of her strikes and placement to keep Melinda on her toes, and when she finally screamed twenty-five, her ass was bright red.

“Mmm, such a good girl.” Skye said, crawling on the bed and pushing her body flush to Melinda’s to whisper in her ear. “I think you might even deserve a reward.” The shiver that pulled from Melinda made Skye smirk before reaching over for the wooden box. “You seemed fond of these…”

“Please Mistress.” Melinda whined, and she wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking for.

“Yes, I think this will do fine. Stand up, Melinda, then I want you to bend over and put your hands on the floor.” Skye said, pulling away from her and standing up to watch.

Melinda moved carefully off of the bed before following the order. If presenting her ass on hands and knees had been embarrassing, this was downright humiliating.

Skye smirked, opening the box and pulling the two balls out of their resting place before standing behind Melinda. With her free hand, Skye dragged her fingers through Melinda’s folds, gliding easily with the wetness that had accumulated during the spanking session.

Melinda moaned and tried to push back against Skye’s hand only to receive another sharp smack on her ass.

“Did I tell you that you could do that?” Skye asked sharply.

“No, Mistress.” Melinda responded, the slightest quiver in her voice.

“I guess I will just have to make your reward a punishment now.” Skye said, smirking so only Jemma could see.

Without any further warning, Skye gently pushed the two ben-wa balls into Melinda before smacking her ass one more time, causing Melinda to jerk forward, forcing the balls to move around within her and pull a loud moan from her.

“Mistress.” Melinda keened, rocking backwards ever so slightly.

“Stand up and get dressed.” Skye commanded, sitting back on the bed.

“Mistress?” Melinda asked before standing up and groaning as her body clenched around the balls to keep them from falling out and by proxy putting intense pressure on her g-spot.

“Are you questioning me, Melinda?” Skye asked, her eye brow raised.

“No, Mistress.” The quiver that had been present before a full blow shake in her voice now.

“Then get dressed.” Skye snapped.

“Yes, Mistress.” Melinda responded, crouching down to pick up her clothes and redress. Watching her get dressed was far more entertaining to Skye. Every time she moved she groaned or moaned at the pressure currently in her, and the slowness in which she took to dressing was exquisite.

Once Melinda was fully dressed again, trembling a bit, but for the most part put together, Skye stood up behind her. With a quick slap to her now clothed ass, Skye smiled. “Have a good day Melinda. I’ll see you tonight.”

“What?” Melinda turned around quickly to look at Skye, shock on her face until she realized turning around so quickly was a terrible idea when the balls shifted yet again.

“I said have a good day Melinda. I’ll see you tonight. If you’re a good girl I might let you cum when you come to me tonight.” Skye responded before guiding Melinda out of her room.

When the door closed behind Melinda, she groaned, what had she gotten herself into. As she slowly walked to her own room, Melinda heard Skye command Jemma to get on her knees, which made her clench even harder on the balls.

The hall way had never felt so long as it did right that moment to Melinda, and when she finally managed to get to her own bed, she realized she had forgotten what the damn name of that designer was.


End file.
